


You or the Feeling

by Hilarryous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarryous/pseuds/Hilarryous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Hicks is starting his final year in high school when one of his teachers leaves for a new job. The replacement teacher, Mr Kovak poses a great distraction for Matt and his best friend Talia (but mostly just Matt). Not long after their first (comical) encounter in the classroom, Matt begins to fall for Mr Kovak and Mr Kovak develops feelings towards Matt as well. This is a story of an out and proud young boy who falls for his emotionally damaged and unavailable teacher. </p>
<p>Am I in love with you or am I in love with the feeling? </p>
<p>This is the question that Matthew will inevitably face when he realises his relationship, or lack there of, with Adam Kovak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

This story is based on the song 'The Feeling' By Justin Bieber and Halsey

Am I in love with you or am I in love with the feeling?

This is the question that Matthew Hicks will inevitably face when he realises his relationship, or lack there of, with Adam Kovak.

It's the beginning of the end for Matthew as he starts his last year of high school before he graduates. Every part of the year has been planned out for the seniors and is meant to be routine to achieve the best possible results they can– that is, until Ms Carol, the senior religion teacher leaves to take a new job. A new teacher is brought in to teach the rest of the course and prepare the students for exams and this completely distracts Matthew. Mr Kovak is the new teacher and in Matthew's eyes, he is majorly hot, charming and charismatic– everything Matthew doesn't need in a teacher.

Adam Kovak is an emotionally damaged and unavailable man. He is a 27-year-old single, gay bachelor who ends up having his world turned upside down by some ("really good looking") 18-year-old kid in his new Studies of Religion class.

*NOTE: I am Australian – and have no clue how schools run in other countries. So if you are American, English, etc, you won't have any idea what a HSC is or any other Australian reference I make. If at any point throughout the story you are confused as to what something is, comment and I will explain it! Here is a little reference list you can use:

– HSC = The Higher School Certificate (HSC) is the credential awarded to secondary school students who successfully complete senior high school level studies (Years 11 and 12 or equivalent) in New South Wales, Australia. This would be relatively similar to the SAT or A Levels.

– And also, for future reference SOR stands for Studies of Religion

 

**Adam Kovak – Rafael Lazzini**

 

** **

**Matthew Hicks – Clement Chabernaud**

 

 


	2. Croatian 'Bros'

*You're pulling me / You're pulling me in like you're gravity*

 

Matthew walked up the cement stairs to his locker where Talia waited eagerly to greet him on their first day back of their last year of school.

"It's the beginning of the end Tili!" Matt happily said to her as he swung his bag over his shoulder and jogged towards her with his arms outstretched.

"I know! How weird is it to think we'll never have to go through this 'first day of school' ordeal ever again!" Talia said excitedly, returning her best friend's hug.

"Except, you know, for first day of university." Matt said to her pointedly.

"Shut up, you know what I meant Matt. Anyway! How annoying is it that Ms Carr had to leave us in our final year. I mean seriously, we are meant to be her priority and she just left us!" Talia's frustration showed whenever she spoke of how their Studies of Religion teacher took a new job at another school one term into their HSC year.

"Yeah I know it actually is really irritating because she was the best teacher for us. I was feeling really confident about exams but now, not so much." Matt said as he put his fresh textbooks into his locker.

"Have you seen the new teacher yet Til?" Matt asked with his curiosity clearly shown on his face.

"No, I haven't, other people have I think. I heard that Natalie and Nadine are already fawning over him." She said as she rolled her big brown eyes.

"Him?" he asked.

"Yep, it's a guy and I'm going to guess he's relatively young if Natalie's already crushing on him." As Talia said this, Nadine herself turned up at the top of the stairs near the pair's lockers.

"Hey! Welcome back guys! How were your holidays?" She cheerfully greeted. Nadine was a lovely girl, as was Natalie, but it annoyed Talia greatly whenever they had a 'thing' for a teacher. This was because it happened every. Single. Time.

"They were good." Matt and Talia said in perfect unison.

"That's great! See you guys in class yeah?" Nadine said as she began to walk away with her friends.

Matt and Talia smiled and waved as she walked away the the pair returned to packing their lockers.  
"I will see you after homeroom at the assembly okay? We'll get our timetables and see what class we'll have to endure first." Talia said as she kissed her best friend on the cheek, closed her locker and left to get her name marked off.

Matt smiled at her and waved as she walked away. He grabbed his things out of his locker and left to attend his own homeroom. As he pushed the door to the large, open room, he entered to see his friends already sitting at the table waiting for him. The room was large meaning that there were more than 3 homerooms in there at once. There were six round, white tables with five chairs at each for Matt's homeroom to use. His friends occupied one with a spare seat waiting for him. As Matt walked over and placed his things down on the table, he sat in the chair and received warm and happy 'welcome backs' from his friends.

"How were your holidays mate? Get up to any mischief?" Ryan asked him jokingly. Ryan was a good friend to Matt. He wasn't his best friend, as that position was clearly filled by Talia, but he sure came close. Ryan was an attractive guy, he had short, brown curly hair with boyish features, but at the same time had a manly ring to him. If Ryan wasn't straight, Matt might've actually gone for him.

"They were great! And oh yes, totally, so much mischief you'll probably see my beautiful face plastered on the 6:00 news tonight." Matt laughed.

"Oh really? Will we also be seeing the faces of the plethora of men you fucked as well?" Jared asked as he playfully punched Matt in the shoulder. Matt guffawed at his friend's comment.

"Ha, you wish." He said with a smile that made his eyes crinkle underneath.

"No mate, you wish." Ryan laughed.

"Yeah that's true, I do." Matt replied and laughed with him. The boys quietened down as Mr Tate began to call the roll. Each replied with the commonly accepted 'here' as the response to their name being called out, before the bell went and Matt and his friends made their way to the Assembly space.

"Matty!" Talia called out to get his attention. She waved him down and saw the seats she had saved for him and his friends to use. They came and took up the chairs with Matt obviously opting for the one directly next to Talia.

"I can't wait to get this timetable." He said. "I have a weird enjoyment of receiving a new one." Matt revealed. Talia looked at him with one eyebrow raised and a smirk plastered on her face.

"Yeah, you're right, that is weird." She cackled and stopped to listen to their cohort advisor address the grade.

Everyone received their timetables as well as the typical 'rules for this year, respect your learning and respect your teachers' talk, and began to pack away the chairs to their normal setting. As Matt picked up his and Talia's chairs, she read both of their timetables.

"We have SOR first, ha!" She laughed. "Now we'll get to see the new teacher." She said as she glanced at the teacher's code name for the timetable. Each teacher had a four letter code of their name printed on the timetable so students new which was their teacher, the new one read 'KOVA'.

"His code is KOVA" she read aloud. Matt finished placing the chairs at the proper tables and walked over to her.

"I wonder what his name is then." He said curiously.

"Well his first name starts with 'A', so I'm going to guess it's Aaron, Alex, Adrian or something." Talia guessed.

"Ha, it could be Abraham" Matt laughed. Talia giggled as well before nudging him in the arm and telling him to hurry and grab his things. The pair left for their first class with the new teacher.

As the students began to trickle into the classroom, the new teacher sat up the front awaiting them. Matt and Talia walked in the threshold and finally saw him. Matt tried not to show visible signs that he found this new teacher incredibly hot, and Talia completely disregarded discretion as Matt almost had to pick her jaw up off of the floor.

The two sat down at the seats they wanted most and sat quietly as the last few students entered the room. Talia turned to Matt and lowly said, "Far out! The 'A' should stand for fucking Adonis or something!" Matt agreed wholeheartedly.

The teacher finally stood to greet the class as the last kid in took their seat. Matt and Talia eagerly awaited him to open his mouth and use what could only be an extremely sexy voice to speak to them.

"Good morning guys. My name is Mr Kovak and I will be your new Studies of Religion teacher. I know some of you will be worried about your HSC considering your teacher left and now you've got a new one, but let it be known that I've been teaching the HSC course for four years now and when I completed the course at your age, I ranked second across the state." He said as he clasped his hands together.

His sexy, tanned, manly hands Matt thought. He coughed at stared down at his book.

Talia nudged his arm and as he was about to hiss 'what?!' to her, he looked up at her hand raised in the air.

"Yes?" Mr Kovak responded to Talia's hand in the air.

"Hi Sir, I'm Talia and I just wanted to know, what's your first name? Because me any my best mate Matt here have been arguing ever since we got our timetables as to what the 'A' stands for." She confidently blurted out as the rest of the class chuckled in amusement. Matt's eyes bulged out of their sockets in shock at his best friend's comment.

Mr Kovak laughed. "It's Adam." He said laughing.

"Thanks, neither of us guessed that. I was convinced it was Alex, while good 'ol Matty over here suggested Abraham." She said looking sideways with a smirk at Matt, who this time, turned to her and said "Shut up you loud mouth!" The class laughed, as did Mr Kovak. Matt could have died.

"Okay, back to business." Mr Kovak said, expecting the attention of the class, and when he didn't get the full undivided attention he was looking for, he said "Guys! Abraham is trying to talk here" clearly joking while taking a dig at Matt. He looked directly at Matt and winked and once again, Matt could have died.

"Okay, I've printed off your syllabus for this topic and I have a copy for each of you. We will be looking at Judaism this term and you will have an essay to write as your assessment task in week 7." He said. At this point Matt was not listening to a word he was saying, instead giving Talia a quiet, but firm earful of how she constantly embarrasses him in front of people, to which Talia replied, "Oh Matty, only in front of hot people!"

At the end of the class, when everyone had already lost interest because it's the first day back and everything always seemed a bit up in the air, Matt had already told Talia about how he could have died when Mr Kovak winked at him.

"Ah, crippling under the winking powers of Adonis eh?" She laughed at him, to which Matt earnestly nodded his head. The bell sounded and everyone began to pack their belongings and head out the door. To leave their seats and reach the door, Matt and Talia had to shuffle directly in front of Mr Kovak's desk.

Mr Kovak stopped Matt, Talia took no notice and kept going, as he said to him "Thanks for the ice breaker mate, next time, remember that my name is Adam." He laughed to the younger boy. Matt laughed and a wave of confidence hit him as he replied with, "Sure thing Abraham" and walked out the door to catch up with Talia who immediately whispered "what was that about?!" while looking back at Mr Kovak.

Mr Kovak chuckled and packed his things up and left the room.

Adam entered the staff room after his session one class to a free period, the perks of being the teacher. He looked around for a desk assigned to him and not before long, found one with his name, 'Adam Kovak'. He placed his bag on the desk and sat down, about to retrieve his laptop from his messenger bag when he was greeted by the man sitting at the desk adjacent to him.

"Hey mate, I'm Cory!" He politely said and offered his hand out to shake. Adam took his hand and happily replied with "Hey, I'm Adam" and took the man's hand. Cory took note of Adam's last name on the place-card on his desk, "Kovak, eh? That sounds Croatian." He said gleefully. Adam smiled and nodded "Yeah, my father is Croatian." Cory's face lit up at this. "No way, so is mine, my surname is Petrovic. We're like Croatian bros!" Cory said. Adam laughed at his.

This was going to be a good job, Adam thought to himself. He had already experienced a great class and had already found a 'bro' among the staff. However, Adam could not stop thinking about the tall blonde kid in his class who insisted on calling him Abraham.


	3. Abe

*Could it be I don't know what's good for me?*

 

"I bet you can't wait to go to religion today." Talia told Matt as they got out of bed to get ready for school. Matt had stayed over the night before, as Talia's parents allow this due to their close proximity of houses (and Matt being gay completely helps their case as Talia's parents are comfortable with their daughter sleeping over with a gay guy).

"You know what, I would deny it, but I can't. Mr Kovak is too hot for me to deny him that." Matt laughed. Talia started playing music from her phone and the sound of Drake singing Hotline Bling was filling Matt's ears. Talia walked over to her closet and picked out a grey jumper to wear.

"Too bad Nadine and Natalie are already trying to get his attention." Talia smirked at the antics of the two girls, "Does it bother you that you have competition? Female competition?" Talia pushed. Matt looked over at her, "Not really, because like I am going to try and pursue my teacher. Besides, you might be getting at something, he probably is straight." Matt said begrudgingly. Talia laughed at her best friend.

"You should get changed Matty." She said pointing to her wardrobe. Talia and Matt had too many sleepovers for the pair to even attempt to count, and after around the eleventh time, they both had decided to fill their rooms with each others clothes. Matt walked over to her closet and reached inside to look for his own grey jumper. When he couldn't find it he attempted to reach in further, only find that he fell straight in. Talia started laughing before saying "careful, you worked so hard to get out of the closet, don't want to end up back in!" Talia thought she was a comic genius. Matt stood back up with his grey jumper in hand before laughing sarcastically back at his best friend.

"You're not wearing that are you?" Talia said pointing her finger at his jumper. Matt looked at it, then back up at Talia and said, "Yeah. Why?" Talia replied by gesturing to her own choice of outfit then gesturing to Matt's jumper. Matt laughed.

"I hope you realise that I'm totally wearing this jumper now." He looked at her face to see her expression fall from sassy to more of an 'okay I will deal with it because you're my bestie' look.

The two continued getting ready for school.

"No Rachel, I don't want to see him." Adam spoke into his phone. He was currently dealing with an annoying call from his older sister who was insisting that he go see his parents, more so, his father.

"You have to come see them soon or later, the rest of us really want to see you too!" Rachel replied to him with hope filling her tone.

"There's no fucking way on planet Earth that I'm going to willingly put myself in a room with that man Rach." Adam said angrily. He had a lot of pent up rage towards his father for his past.

"Fine. But I'm coming to see you soon." She said pointedly.

"Looking forward to it." Replied Adam sarcastically. He heard silence on the other end of the line.

"Fine, I'm sorry, I actually am looking forward to seeing you." Adam said to his sister, this time with a softer, more loving tone.

"Okay, bye." She said then hung up. Adam grunted, then looked around his flat for his bag. He took his MacBook Pro off charge and placed it in his bag before grabbing his keys and leaving.

Saying that Adam had family issues was an understatement. The man had left his home at a mere age of 17, putting his father at blame. At first, his father wasn't accepting of his only son's homosexuality, but then things took a turn for the worse when he started to hit said son. Adam was experiencing first hand abuse from his dad and enough was enough when his mother did nothing to stop it. At this point, Rachel and his much older brother Scott had already moved out. It was just Adam, his homophobic father and his ignorant mother. The relationships that Adam encountered early on in his life had led to his attitude about monogamy and relationships now as a 27-year-old man. Adam was a single, gay bachelor with nothing to lose. He was emotionally unavailable.

But he wouldn't seem so on the job. None of his students even had the slightest clue to the type of person he was.

"Morning guys." Adam said as he put his bag down on the desk. He looked at his class with a smile on his face and a take away coffee cup in hand. As he waited for the students to settle down, Matt caught his eye. He looked straight at the blonde boy and sent a fond smile his way before returning his focus back to his class.

"Today we will be covering the contributions that Maimonides made to Judaism and we will be preparing a short answer response. If after I explain this you have any misunderstandings or questions, come up and ask me and I will gladly help you." He said before starting the lesson.

Talia pinched Matt to get his attention, "Ow what Til?" he hissed. "I saw that." She said. Matt looked at her with his eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Saw what?" He asked. "I saw the way he looked straight at you and smiled!" She squealed quietly enough for Matt to hear, but making sure no one else did.

Matt blushed and looked down at his book. "I don't think I was like that, now shush and take down these notes, we need them." Somehow, what Matt had just said to Talia gave the girl a glint in her eye and an idea that she had to execute.

"Tell him you need to go to the bathroom." Talia said quickly. Matt looked at her confused, once again.

"What? Why?" He queried. Talia rolled her eyes. "Just do it!" She said.

Matt looked at her warily then proceeded to raise his hand, "Sir?" Adam turned to look at him.

"Yes?" He replied. "Can I go to the bathroom please?" Matt asked earning a nod from Mr Kovak.

Talia smiled and watched her friend walk out the door to and towards bathroom. As she watched him out the window, he caught her line of sight and he quickly put his arms up in the air to ask 'what the hell?' before she motioned him to keep going.

Matt sighed and entered the toilets. While I'm here I may as well take a leak, he thought to himself.

After long enough, Matt returned to the classroom where Mr Kovak had finished explaining the work. Matt then realised that he had no clue on how to write the response that was to be handed in at the end of the lesson. He turned to Talia.

"What am I supposed to write?!" He whisper yelled at her. Talia smirked.

"Go and ask him to help you." She answered, sliding his empty exercise book towards him. Matt picked up his book and pen and headed towards Mr Kovak.

"Sir? I need help, I have no clue what to write." Adam looked at him and smiled knowingly. "Ah, that's what happens when you ask to go to the toilet in the middle of the lesson." He laughed, and Matt blushed, realising just what Talia had meant to do. "Sit down and I'll explain it to you." Adam said, pulling up a nearby chair for Matt to sit on.

"So what you need to do is begin with a brief intro to Maimonides, make sure you include his years of birth and death..." Mr Kovak kept talking and Matt was far too distracted to keep listening.

After a couple of minutes when Adam noticed that Matt hadn't written any notes down, he realised that Matt wasn't paying attention. "So do you know what to write now?" He asked, already knowing that the answer would be no. Matt's eyes widened and he let out a small 'um no sorry'. Adam laughed and took the pen out of Matt's hand. He began to write out a plan for Matt to follow and notes to use. "There." Adam said. "Use this as a guide then hand it to me at the end of the lesson when everyone else does. If it's wrong, don't worry, I will correct and take pity on you because you are clearly distracted easily." He said to Matt warmly. Matt smiled at the older man then grabbed his pen back.

"Thanks Abe." He said as he walked away, leaving a smile on Adam's face.

"Okay guys, that's the end of the lesson, please hand up your responses to me before you leave." Mr Kovak said. Talia got up and handed hers in whilst Matt was finishing up his last sentence. She noticed that most of their classmates had already given their assignments in, leaving Matt to be last, so she grabbed her things quickly, winked at Matt then left.

Matt then realised that Talia had just left him and Mr Kovak alone. He got up from his seat and shuffled over to Mr Kovak's desk where he had just finished tidying up the pile of papers. Matt passed his paper to Adam who had gladly taken it.

"How'd you find it?" Adam asked.

"Yeah good. Much better with your guide, thanks." He smiled. Adam smiled back.

"So now that I see you've adapted to calling me Abraham, I suppose it's only fair for me to come up with a name for you Matthew." Adam said with a mischievous tone of voice.

"Is that so?" Matt said confidently and walked back over to Adam.

"Mm hm, yep. So seeing as though we have just finished up on Moses Maimonides, I see it fit only to call you Moses. Mose for short." He said charmingly. Matt sat down next to him and grabbed the papers from Adam's hands, tidying them up more than the older man did.

"Wow thanks Abe." He finished with the neat stack of papers, then winked at his teacher. He felt a surge of confidence as he stood up and walked back over to his belongings.

The expression on Adam's face had quickly dissolved from amusement and fondness, to a darkened expression of lust as he was faced with the younger boys' bum while he walked back to his things.

He caught himself staring at Matt's posterior and quickly snapped out of it, however not fast enough to have Matt not see.

"Were you just staring at my arse?" Matt asked with a flirtatious tone to his voice. He looked at his teacher who still had the lustful expression written all over his face.

"No." He answered unconvincingly.

Matt laughed and walked back over to Adam with his books in his arms.

"I wouldn't have minded if you had been." He said, the confidence returning.

Adam sat back with an eyebrow raised at Matt.

"Is that so? I hope you know how inappropriate it is to say that to your teacher young child." Adam said mockingly. Matt leaned forward, "I'm not a child" he said.

Adam leaned forward as well so that their noses were so close that they almost touched. He looked Matt in the eyes and said, "We'll see."

Matt stood back up with a smile gracing his features, "see you tomorrow Abe" he said as he left the classroom.

Adam sat there thinking about how much he wanted to ravish that boy.


	4. Tuna

*I'm sinking faster and faster / Between heaven and disaster*

 

"You did what?!" Talia yelled in shock as Matt told her of yesterday's events. The pair were standing at their lockers after their classes.

"Shut up would you, I don't really want the entire school to hear you." Matt said to her as he covered her mouth with his hands. Talia licked his hands resulting in Matt exclaiming "ew!" and retracting them.

"I can't believe you winked at him!" Talia whisper yelled. Matt nodded his head.

"I just felt really confident in the moment, and it gets worse..." Matt said as he looked around making sure no one was listening, "I caught him staring at my arse, right," Talia's mouth dropped, "and I was like 'were you staring at my arse?' and he said no, but like it wasn't that convincing, and then I said 'I wouldn't have minded if you had been' and I don't know why I did it!" Matt said nervously.

Talia looked stunned before her expression changed to a knowing smile, "so he's gay" she said.

Matt looked at her happily and said "I think so."

"Do we have SOR today? Maybe I can push you onto his lap and tell him to spank you." Talia joked.

"Ha, ha. No we don't." Matt said sarcastically. Talia was her own kind of special.

"Well hurry up and grab your food, I'm hungry." Talia said wanting to leave for the cafeteria.

"Adam! Mate hey are you on duty now?" Cory asked whilst jogging over to Adam.

"Yeah I am, on the oval why?" He replied. Cory's face lit up.

"Oh great! I was going to ask if you could swap with me, I've promised some twelfth graders that I would referee a football game for them but I have cafeteria duty." Cory explained. Adam didn't see a problem with going to the cafeteria, at least there he could sit down and not worry about having to duck when a ball flew near his head.

"Sure mate, we can swap." He told Cory. Cory thanked him before running off to the oval with a football. Adam made his way to the cafeteria with his phone and water.

He walked through the doors of the lunch room and peered around. His eyes landed on a familiar head of blonde hair seated next to a brunette.

"Hey guys! How have your mornings been?" Asked Adam as he approached Talia and Matt.

Talia looked at a blushing Matt in complete amusement before answering "great thanks, how about you?"

Adam smiled at her before sitting down and said, "awesome thanks." He looked at Matt. Adam was sat opposite from Talia and directly next to Matt.

"Cat got your tongue Mose?" He said jokingly, smiling at the younger boy. Matt looked him in the eye with a smile creeping its way on to his face.

"No." He said shortly. Adam smiled and discretely placed his hand on Matt's thigh under the table. Matt smiled a bit more.

"What have you got for lunch there buddy?" Adam asked Matt, attempting to make conversation.

Matt looked pointedly at his Tuna before saying "tuna." Adam and Talia both laughed before Adam said "nice, Tuna sounds great."

"Tuna is great." Said Matt.

"As riveting as it is to sit here and talk about tuna, I'm going to buy a pepsi, you want one Matt?" Talia said getting up from the table. Adam quickly retracted his hand from Matt's leg.

"Yes please Til." Matt said thankfully.

"So how come you're sitting here Mr Kovak?" Matt asked Adam. Adam looked surprised.

"Oh I'm not Abe anymore am I?" He queried. Matt chuckled, "do you enjoy that name?" he said looking Adam dead in the eye.

"Of course I do, it's our little joke." Adam said back and if there was anything Matt had learned about human behavior in his 18 years on the planet, it's that Mr Kovak was definitely starting to flirt with him. Completely disregarding the fact that Adam was his teacher, Matt blurted out "you can put your hand back on my leg, you know."

Adam snickered, "and have someone see? You're not very good at being discrete are you?" Matt laughed.

"I suppose." He said back. Adam placed his warm hand back on the younger boy's leg and squeezed.

"So is this you flirting with me?" Matt forwardly asked. Adam looked surprised for a split second before his expression converted to cocky.

"As your teacher I will say no. As Adam I will say absolutely." He said, not looking at Matt so no one would think that there was anything going on. He squeezed Matt's leg one more time before hopping up from his seat. Talia was coming back with two cans of pepsi which Adam took as his cue to leave.

Talia sat back down and handed Matt his drink.

"See you two around." Adam said happily then left them to walk around the cafeteria. Talia looked at him with a polite smile then once he disappeared immediately turned to Matt.

"What happened? Did he say anything? What did I miss?" She asked intriguingly. Matt leaned in to whisper in her ear, "He had his hand on my thigh almost the entire time."

He looked up at his best friend and awaited her reaction, which unfortunately for him and his ears was a loud squeal. She quickly realised the level of noise she made and immediately silenced herself.

"Matt and Kovak sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" she sang teasingly. She laughed a bit more before picking up her phone, only it wasn't hers.

"He left his phone and water here." She stated, staring at the items then her gaze flickered back up to Matt, "Maybe this is his way of saying 'I'm coming back'?" she guessed. Matt agreed.

After fifteen minutes, the bell sounded signalling the end of the break. Matt and Talia picked up their rubbish and watched Mr Kovak walk out the door to go back to the staff room. Talia shrugged as Matt pointed to the teacher's belongings before he picked them up and took them with him.

"I guess I'll go return these to him." Matt said to Talia who told him she'd see him at the lockers. As Matt turned around to head for the staff room Mrs Todd, one of the math teachers stopped him.

"Just where do you think you're going mister? It's class time and your locker is that way." She pointed upstairs. Matt was about to tell her that he had Mr Kovak's phone, but opted not to.

"Off you go!" She said and walked behind him out of the cafeteria. She watched Matt go all the way upstairs to his locker where he met Talia.

"Did you give him his things?" She asked. Matt held the phone and bottle in the air before explaining to Talia that there was no way he was going to get by Mrs Todd.

"So when are you going to return them?" She asked him pointedly. "I'll find him quickly before class. What do you have?" He asked, "Math" she said knowing that it was her turn to see Mrs Todd next, "What about you?" Talia said, "I have PE, I should be okay if I'm a couple of minutes late." Matt said while shutting his locker and only grabbing the phone and water.

"See you soon." He said to Talia who waved, then went downstairs to try and find Mr Kovak. Around five minutes later, when everyone was well and truly occupied in class Matt was about to give up and just go to class when he saw just the man he was looking for, headed for the cafeteria.

"Mr Kovak!" He shouted to get the man's attention. He looked in Matt's direction and watched the younger boy jog towards him.

"Looking for these?" Matt asked holding the items up for Adam to see.

"Oh my god yes! Thank you Matt, I didn't even realise I had left them there." He said gratefully and took them from Matt.

"Didn't try to look through my phone did you?" He mocked. Matt started to laugh.

"Ha no actually, but you'll find that I took an abundance of selfies while I was searching for you." He smiled at the older man. Adam smiled back at him and Matt, once again, could have died.

"How can I thank you Matthew?" Adam asked. Matt could sense the flirting, heck it may as well have punched him up the nose.

"I don't know Sir." Matt said, looking down at his shoes. Adam looked around making sure no one was there before he lifted up Matt's chin and said, "I quite like it when you call me sir." Matt died.

He noticed that himself and Mr Kovak were standing in very close proximity to the male bathroom and decied that this is it he thought I'm going to do it, and with that he put everything on the line and pulled the older man in for a passionate kiss. It took Adam by surprise at first but he started to enjoy it after a few seconds.

Their lips moved gently against each other, and the kiss soon turned from one of tenderness to one filled with lust and want. Adam reached out for the handle to the bathroom door and soon enough, dragged Matt into the enclosed space. Matt placed his arms around Adam's neck before breaking away and looking up into Adam's lust filled, darkened eyes. Not before long Adam had attached his lips to the soft skin of Matt's neck and started to kiss down it and back up, deciding not to create marks because people would notice.

Matt moaned quietly at the soft yet fierce touch of lips to neck. Adam thrust his hips into Matt's and held him in place against the cold tiled wall. He began to break away from the kiss to pull the younger boy's shirt over his head before latching his lips to one of Matt's nipples and once again, Matt moaned in pleasure. Adam stopped sucking to tell Matt to make sure he's not too loud before returning his hot mouth to the sensitive skin. Matt rolled his head around from all the pleasure he was feeling before looking down at Adam who had reached a hand inside his pants. Adam created a trail of kisses all the way back up Matt's chest and neck to his mouth. They kissed deeper while Adam's hand in Matt's pants grabbed at the blonde boy's already excited cock. Matt detached his mouth from Adam's and moaned a little bit louder at the contact. Adam silenced him by plunging his tongue into his mouth and began stroking his cock through the material of his boxers. Just as Matt thought he was feeling enough pleasure and elation, Adam dropped to his knees. At this moment, the elder was glad that the school bathroom floors were kept clean. He took Matt's hard cock out of his pants and began to cover it with his hot, wet mouth. Matt's eyes were rolling back into his head at the feeling.

Adam licked up the shaft and back down again before popping his mouth back onto the head of Matt's dick while pumping his own. He sucked with the force of a determined five year old adamant on getting all of the flavor out of an ice block which ultimately led to Matt's fierce orgasm.

"Fuck." He released his load into Adam's mouth who gladly took it all and swallowed and not long after, came as well. Matt stood against the wall trying to regain his breath and composure while Adam was still on his knees doing the same. Adam reached for some toilet paper to clean up his mess on the floor and making sure none of it was on his or Matt's clothes. Matt reached down and pulled up Adam from the ground and gave him another passionate, deep kiss followed by a small peck.

Matt giggled, "You smell like cum." He said looking into Adam's dilated lustful eyes. Adam laughed and kissed his neck, "You smell like tuna."

Matt stopped laughing and looked at Adam incredulously "Oh my god!" He whisper yelled. Adam chuckled, "only joking babe" he said and gently shoved Matt's arm. Matt laughed with relief, "you absolute bastard."

"Shit." Matt suddenly said as the two tidied up their clothes. Adam was adjusting his tie when he said "what?" Matt took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time, "PE" he said. Adam clasped his hands around Matt's waist, "Don't worry, I'll write you a note."


	5. Red Jeep Rendezvous

*If I am delusional then maybe I'm crazy*

 

Adam and Matt both exited the bathroom feeling satisfied. Matt watched Adam enter the staff room and sat outside awaiting the note that would explain his absence from class. A couple of minutes later, Adam emerged from the building with a small, white piece of paper in his hand.

"Here you go babe." He gave it to Matt and sent the younger boy on his way back to the remaining fifteen minutes of class, but before Matt was gone completely, he called out to him. "Wait! Matt!" He jogged up to the younger boy.

"How do you get home from school?" He queried. Matt, not realising where his teacher was going with the question answered "Talia usually drives me home, why?"

"Can you spare her one afternoon?" Adam asked, hopeful. Matt began to smile.

"I guess, why, is there a good reason for me not to ride with her?" He asked, pretending not to know where Adam was headed.

"As a matter of fact, one of your teachers would really enjoy it if you rode with him back to his place today." He said flirtatiously. Matt stepped forward, "Wow, I had no idea Mr Smith felt that way."

Adam laughed, "Matt, just tell Talia you're walking or something. Then you can just walk up to the end of the street and I will pick you up."

"Mum said not to get in cars with strangers." Matt replied nonchalantly. Adam rolled his eyes, "Just do it Matthew." He looked around and made sure no one was there before pulling the younger boy in by his belt and pecking his lips.

"See you then Sir." Matt winked then walked away, heading for his PE class. Adam chuckled, then ran his hand through his hair and returned to the staff room.

On his way to PE Matt was reading the note that Adam gave him.

'To whom it may concern,  
Apologies for Mr Hick's absence, he was with me going over urgent information regarding his upcoming assessment task.  
Regards, Adam Kovak.'

Matt felt a sudden thud. He had walked into something, or someone more like it.

"Mr Petrovic, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Matt said, folding the note away into his pocket.

"That's quite alright Matthew, shouldn't you be in class?" He asked.

"Yes Sir, I'm heading back now." He said and attempted to walk away.

"Do you have a note for being out of class?" Mr Petrovic questioned him, as all students out of class are required to have a note from their teacher on them.

"Yes." Matt replied, ready to hand Mr Petrovic the note from Adam, however the man just answered with a simple 'okay' then left. Matt raised an eyebrow at the teacher, then continued on his way to class.

When he finally got there, he was glad it was a practical lesson because only then did he realise that he brought no books or equipment.

"Ah Mr Hicks, glad to see you finally showed up." His teacher, Mr Berton said.

"Sorry Sir, I had to see Mr Kovak about one of my assessments." Matt said, remembering the note.

"Note?" Mr Berton asked. Matt handed him the note, he read it then gave it back.

"Okay, go join the rest of the class. Ryan! Explain to Mr Hicks what he's missed." He called out.

"Tili, I'm not riding home with you." Matt told her as they packed their bags at their lockers, ready to leave.

"What? Why?" She asked. It was out of character for Matt to go home separately from Talia.

"I, um, have an alternative." He said. Talia shut her locker and looked at him.

"What is it?" She questioned. Matt shut his locker and began walking down the stairs with her. He shuffled closer to her side and said, "Mr Kovak." Talia's jaw dropped and she stopped in the middle of the stairs as Matt kept walking down. He stopped and looked up at her, "Come on!" He said.

"What do you mean 'Mr Kovak'?" She asked with a surprised smile gracing her features.

Matt leaned into her as they walked towards the gates to leave, "He's taking me to his." Matt confessed. Talia stopped him.

"What the fuck did I miss? You were only supposed to return his phone and water! Not start a relationship!" She whisper yelled. Matt looked at the time on his phone, knowing that Adam would be leaving very soon to get him.

"Look Til, I promise, I'll tell you everything tomorrow, but I really have to go now." Matt said earnestly. Talia accepted the fact that her friend was in a rush and told him that he'd better tell her tomorrow.

Matt hugged her and walked out of the school gates. He was almost at the end of the street when it dawned on him that he didn't even know which car was Adam's.

He was walking along slowly, attempting to figure it out, when a red Jeep slowed down and pulled into a nearby spot. The window came down and Matt was able to see Adam's face in the driver's side. He quickly walked over to the car and hopped in, making sure no one saw. Once he was in, he shut the car door and leaned over the middle console and kissed Adam.

"Ready to go?" He asked, Matt smiled, "Yep." Adam began to drive away.

"Wow, this is yours?" Matt asked gesturing to the apartment. Adam chuckled and placed his hand on Matt's back, guiding him through to the kitchen. The apartment was a large, open plan room with subdivisions throughout. There were large windows covering a large amount of the walls that looked out to the city, but they were high enough to have people not look inside.

"Do you want a drink?" Adam asked, walking to the fridge. Matt smiled politely, "Yes please."

Adam reached in and grabbed a beer for himself before turning to Matt, "Beer or no?" He asked. Matt nodded at the question, accepting the drink that Adam was about to toss him.

He opened the bottle and started to take a swig of the yeasty liquid. The two men were silent as they drank their beer while maintaining eye contact with each other. Matt was seated at the counter and Adam was leaning against the stove. Not long after, both Matt and Adam had finished their drinks. Adam walked over to where Matt was sitting and kissed him deeply, pulling the younger boy up.

Matt gladly moved with his teacher towards the bedroom. Once inside Adam pushed Matt onto the large, soft, king size bed and crawled on top of him, not breaking the kiss. He continued to press his lips to Matt's until he stopped to pull their shirts off. While Adam was taking his shirt off, he held a deep, lustful stare with Matt, filling the boy with butterflies. Matt sat up slightly and leaned on his elbows to reach for Adam's lips again.

Adam started to leave a trail of kisses from Matt's lips, to his chin, down to his neck and over his chest, all the way to his waistline, where he was unbuttoning the younger boy's pants. Once undone, Adam immediately began inching the clothing off, down Matt's legs. Adam took his pants and underwear off in one go, leaving Matt a blubbering mess at the sight. As Matt's eyes raked over Adam's tanned and toned body, it was only then that he really took notice of the man's tattoos. The ink stretched down his left arm and one was inscribed on his left pectoral. Matt was almost salivating at the sight. Adam smiled, noticing that Matt was staring at his body and began to climb back on top of him. Adam's wet mouth met the dry material of Matt's underwear as he began to place kisses along the outline of the blonde boy's dick. Matt's hard on grew as each second went by and was impatiently waiting for Adam to make skin-to-skin contact with his cock. Adam knew this.

The older man went at a slow pace to purposely torture the young, sex driven boy until finally, he pulled down Matt's underwear and took his cock into his hot mouth. He sucked hard as Matt weaved his hands into his hair and pulled tightly. Adam pulled off.

"What? What are you doing? Keep going!" Matt pleaded, wondering why he stopped. Adam smirked and said, "no, I'm going to fuck you." Matt didn't bother to protest. Adam got up from the boy on the bed and walked over to the dresser, where he pulled out a condom and a bottle of lubricant.

He got back on to the bed with each of his legs placed on both sides of Matt and hovered over the boy. He rolled the condom onto his cock and began to cover some of his fingers in lube. He leant down and kissed Matt's toned stomach, just above his dick and slid a coated finger into his hole. He moved it around, stretching it out before adding another, and not before long, adding a third. When Matt felt he was loose enough he said to Adam, "I'm ready" and Adam immediately covered his cock in lube and nudged it at Matt's entrance. He slowly thrust his dick into Matt before picking up his pace. Matt started to moan loudly at the sensation as Adam fucked him at a quick, steady speed.

Adam grabbed Matt's cock and started to pump it at the same time as the thrusts, tipping the boy underneath him over the edge. Adam could feel himself coming close to his climax as well. Matt released a stream of cum across the contracting muscles of his abdomen and the sight of this was what Adam needed to push him into his orgasm and ejaculate into the condom. The two were breathing heavily and rode out their orgasms before Adam collapsed next to Matt on the bed. Matt turned over and kissed him passionately before letting go and sighing, "that was amazing" he said.

Adam laughed as he leaned over to check the clock next to his bed. He got up and Matt looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Adam began to pull a fresh shirt over his head. He looked at the boy in his bed, "Getting changed. You'll have to go soon, I'm going out tonight and your parents will be worried." He said nonchalantly. Matt was slightly taken aback, but what did he expect? Adam was right, he did need to go home to his parents. But Matt felt a faint feeling of hurt, thinking that maybe Adam would stay in bed for a little while, maybe they would have enjoyed a nice cuddle together.

How naive of me, he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Adam said, hearing Matt.

Matt coughed, "nothing" he said. Adam nodded and walked out of the room wearing only his shirt and underwear. Matt got dressed and followed suit.

"So um, I'll go then, see you tomorrow?" He said, but his tone made it sound like a question. Adam nodded and kissed him before letting him go out the door.

As Matt made his way down the hall after exiting the apartment he passed a woman on his way out. The woman looked at him with a surprised expression after seeing him leave Adam's flat. She knocked on his door after Matt was completely gone.

Adam opened the door, half expecting Matt to come back after forgetting something, but was also surprised himself coming face to face with Rachel.

"Hi." He said with a tone tainted in shock. Rachel looked at him impatiently.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" She said out of sass, but meant it lightheartedly.

Adam snickered, "sure, come in." He opened the door wider to let his sister in.

"So are you going to tell me who that twink was leaving your place just now?" She said inquisitively.

Adam's eyes widened, not realising that Rachel had watched Matt leave his flat.

"Um yeah that was Matt." He said, not looking his sister in the eye. She raised an eyebrow and nudged him in the shoulder.

"Oh? Who's Matt?" She winked at her brother. He glanced up at her before saying, "no one."

"Is he your boyfriend?" She pushed.

"No, you know I don't 'do' boyfriends." Adam snapped. Rachel walked closer to him.

"Please! Not only did that boy looked freshly fucked, but so do you. You have sex hair." She stated before sitting down at the kitchen counter.

"Don't deny it." Rachel added.

Adam sighed, "fine ok, he was a good fuck okay, but that's it."

"So are you going to see him again?" She asked, oh you have no idea, Adam thought to himself before saying, "no, I'm not fucking him again. I don't do the same person twice."

"Ok." She said and dropped the conversation.

Adam hadn't realised just what he'd gotten himself into.


	6. Never Twice

*I'm notorious for thinking you're full of beautiful / Instead of hollow*

 

It was eight o'clock when Adam entered the club, instantly soaking in the loud, fast-paced atmosphere. He looked around, seeing strobe lights blaring, men dancing, men grinding and men drinking. This was a place where he felt comfortable. He walked through the large room towards the bar and got himself a Porn Star cocktail and searched the dance floor for someone he felt worthy enough to take home.

Matt was sitting at home, still reeling from the day's events, the cafeteria leg squeeze, the bathroom blowjob, and the afternoon fuck. He felt like he should have regretted what unfolded with Adam, considering the teacher-student nature of their relationship, but he felt like that played absolutely no part in what was happening between them. He was smitten with his teacher.

When Matt had arrived home earlier, he had told his parents that he went out with Ryan and the other boys instead of going with Talia, which they accepted without so much as a second thought. He had gone straight to his room and immediately called Talia.

As soon as she picked up, all Matt heard through the receiver of the phone was "spill!"

Matt had told her about how when he gave Adam his phone and water he had made the impulsive decision of kissing his teacher. He told her that Adam enjoyed the act and how he had taken it further by sucking Matt off in the bathroom at school, to which Talia replied with, "Oh my fucking god you absolute whore, you!" He continued on by telling his her about Adam wanting Matt to go back to his place and how when they got there, "Adam fucked me senseless."

"Are you going to do it again?" Talia had asked her best friend curiously. Matt sighed contentedly, "I hope so."

That night, Matt laid in bed thinking about the abrupt ending to the sex. How Adam seemed in such a rush to get up from the bed and change, how he had pretty all much told Matt to leave, why? It had been so good, at least for me anyway, he thought to himself. Matt couldn't help but feel dejected.

Also, what he didn't realise, was at that particular moment in time, while he was feeling slightly heartbroken, Adam was fucking another guy in the same bed Matt was in earlier.

The next morning, Adam had woken up to another man sleeping in his bed. He gently, but firmly shoved the man in the shoulder to wake him up.

"You need to leave." He said. The man chuckled and looked at Adam through tired eyes.

"Sure." He said and started to emerge from the bed. While he was gathering his scattered clothes, he turned to look at Adam, "you were a really good fuck mate." Adam had sat up in his bed and laughed.

"I know. You were fun yourself." He said as he watched the stranger leave his room. He laid back in bed and let his thoughts cloud his mind, but before he was completely out of it, Rachel entered his room and threw a pair of boxers at his face.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed, peeling the underwear from his face and looking at his sister in the doorway.

"I should say the same to you!" She yelled. Adam looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her, earning a scoff from the woman.

"You can be such a piece of shit you know? Not only did I not get much sleep last night because of you fucking that complete stranger, but I also woke up to both of your underwear scattered across the apartment this morning! I had to awkwardly face that man while wearing my pajamas!" She was angry, needless to say. Adam snickered.

"What are you laughing at you prick? It's not funny." She shouted. Adam had started to laugh completely, which in turn broke his sister's angry façade and made her laugh too.

"Sorry." He said. Rachel had stopped laughing and a serious expression appeared on her face.

"What about that boy yesterday afternoon?" She said. Adam looked at her bemused.

"What about him?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, "He didn't look like a quick fuck or a one night stand, especially considering you had him here in the afternoon, you usually wait until you go the clubs to bring someone home." She said, walking over to sit next to her brother on the bed.

Adam shifted underneath the duvet, "He was just a quick fuck okay, nothing important." It was almost as if Adam felt guilty saying these things about Matt, but he quickly shook it off.

"He was a but younger than what you usually go for, where'd you meet him?" Rachel asked, not realising the can of worms she was about to open. Adam knew he couldn't lie to his sister, she would just see straight through him, so he told her the truth.

"Okay, promise you won't freak out on me." He said warily.

"You're scaring me..." She trailed off. Adam looked up at her through his lashes and let the truth out.

"He's one of my students." He said so fast, Rachel almost didn't catch it. Almost.

"HE'S YOUR STUDENT?!" She yelled and jumped up off of the bed. Adam threw his hands in the air.

"YOU PROMISED NOT TO FREAK!" He exclaimed, Rachel flicked him in the forehead, "OW!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! ADAM WHAT THE FUCK! ISN'T THAT ILLEGAL? HOW OLD IS HE?" Rachel had begun to pace the bedroom.

"He's eighteen, he's legal." Adam justified. Rachel turned to look at her brother.

"Adam you could lose your job! This could end your career!" She said, on the verge of tears.

Adam immediately hopped up from the bed and walked over to his sister, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"No Rach, nothing like that will happen. It won't happen again, nothing like that will happen with Matt again, okay?" He said, making sure he looked his sister in the eye.

"Why because you 'don't fuck the same guy twice'? What if that hurts him, what if he tells someone?" She pushed.

Adam looked at his sister before saying "don't worry, he won't. And yes, you're right, I don't fuck the same guy twice." He chuckled and hugged her again.

She softly pushed his shoulders away.

"Get off me, you're butt naked and I don't want your dirty penis on me, it's gross." She said and walked away. Adam looked down and realised that he was, in fact nude.

Later that morning, Matt and Talia had met up after homeroom to head to their first class, religion. This would be the first time Matt would face Adam after yesterday.

He and Talia sat in their usual spots in the class before sitting and waiting for Adam to arrive.

"So will it be awkward between you and Mr Kovak?" Talia whispered to her friend. Matt looked at her calmly.

"I hope not." He said. Matt hadn't told her about Adam wanting Matt to leave straight after they had sex. He hadn't told her about the slight heartbreak he had felt from it either.

Adam entered the classroom and placed his things on the desk up front. He had his takeaway coffee cup still in his hand and was sporting a pair of reflective aviator sunglasses. He sat down.

"Sir are you gonna take your glasses off?" James, another person in the class had asked. Adam looked in the kid's direction, but considering no one could see through the outside of his glasses, no one was entirely certain that he was actually looking at James.

"No." He said shortly and retrieved his laptop from his bag. He stood up and began to write the work for the lesson on the whiteboard for everyone to see. A few minutes later, he had finished writing and sat back down.

"If you need any help, come and ask me. You can start now." He said before turning his attention back to his laptop.

Most of the students had started to whisper about the teacher's odd behaviour. Talia turned to Matt.

"Woah, what the fuck, did you get him plastered last night or what!" She whisper yelled. Matt looked at her sadly.

"No, we only had one beer. But T, I think there's something I should tell you." He said. Talia looked perplexed. Matt stood up from his seat before walking over to Adam.

He coughed to get his teacher's attention. Adam looked up at him from where he was sitting.

"What?" He asked. Matt looked slightly nervous before saying, "Talia and I need to go see Mr Berton for a quick meeting." He said.

A teacher's usual response would be to question the boy's motives, but Adam was too hungover to care. The miniature fight with his sister that morning had already drained any remaining energy from him.

"Yes, fine, go." He said, waving Matt off. Matt gave him a quick look notifying the older man of how rude he was being before leaving the classroom with Talia.

He dragged her down the stairs near the bathroom.

"What do you have to tell me?" She asked, confused. Matt looked at his feet before sliding down the wall to the ground. Talia sat with him.

"Yesterday, after Adam– Mr Kovak, and I had sex, instead of just staying in the bed like two people usually would, he just got up, got dressed and told me I had to leave." Matt confessed, the sadness evident in his voice and face. Talia placed her hand on her friend's back.

"Why?" She simply asked.

"He told me that he had to go out. I didn't think much of it until later. Then this morning he came into class all hungover and what not and my brain has immediately jumped to the conclusion that he got wasted last night and probably fucked someone else as well." Matt said, eyes welling up slightly.

He had been so open to his teacher. He had never stepped out of line before, and here he was risking not only his student career but also Adam's teaching career and all Adam had to say for it was "You should leave".

Talia pulled him in for a tight hug, "I'm sure that didn't happen. Maybe he's just tired?" She said hopefully, but somewhat unconvincingly.

Matt just sat with her silently. A few minutes later, Talia got up and offered her hand to pull up Matt. Once he was up, she placed a thumb underneath Matt's eyes and wiped away any evidence of tears before leading him back to class.

The pair completed their work silently, with Matt not even bothering to steal a single glance at his teacher.

Not too long after Matt's mini breakdown with Talia, the session ended. All of the students exited the classroom, including Talia, leaving Matt and Adam alone once again, in the all too familiar situation.

"You're hungover?" Matt asked, voice small.

"Yep." Adam answered shortly, gathering his things from the desk.

Matt held his books in his hands before turning to his teacher.

"Have I done something wrong or pissed you off in anyway?" Matt said after finding enough bravery.

Adam didn't look at him, and instead answered with a simple, "no." This made Matt angry. He slammed his books back on the table and looked at Adam.

"Would you just take your fucking glasses off and talk to me!" He snapped. Adam didn't flinch.

The older man took his sunglasses off before staring at Matt and stepping towards him.

"Don't talk to me like that." He said, all too calmly.

"I'm tired, hungover and not in the mood for talking." He said before trying to move past Matt, who stopped him by placing a firm hand on the older man's chest.

"Don't." Matt said simply. "Don't act like nothing happened between us. Don't act like yesterday never happened. Why are you doing this? What have I done wrong?" Matt pushed. Adam looked at him again.

"You know what? Yes, we had sex but no, I don't have to stand here and pretend that I love you Matthew. I am your teacher, nothing can happen anymore, yesterday was a stupid mistake that sure as hell won't be happening again!" Adam whisper yelled, making sure no one in any other room could hear. Matt looked down at his shoes.

"Stupid mistake? That's all it was?" He asked, voice small once again.

"Yes." Adam said firmly. Matt sucked a weak breath in.

"Why can't it happen again? Was I bad?" Adam leaned against a near by desk.

"No you weren't bad in bed Matt. What you aren't understanding is that I am your teacher, that's one good reason for it not to happen again! Besides, I don't fuck the same guy twice anyway." Adam said before sliding his sunglasses back on and pushing past Matt to leave the room.

The younger boy had a single tear cascading down his face at that point.


End file.
